Brenna Potter Year I
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: Harry and Ginny's Daughter go to Hogwarts with Danielle Weasley and get sorted into Slytherin and befriend Cassandra Mafoy and Clarisse Zabini but when the Malfoy brothers and Jr Maurders get in the way trouble starts (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Summery: the beginning takes place 13 years after Hogwarts and tells the story of the next generation to go what adventures await them

A/N I thought I would explain the characters and couples below.

Harry/Ginny

Brenna Lillian Potter.

Raven Hair

Green eyes with flecks of brown

Normal Skin

Flawless skin

Best Friend: Danielle Weasley

Nickname: Bren

Hermione/Ron

Danielle Anne Weasley

Honey colored hair

Chocolate eyes

Tan skin

Best friend: Brenna Potter

Twin: Alexander Weasley

Nickname: Danny or Dan

Hermione/Ron

Alexander Joseph Weasley

Red hair

Chocolate eyes

Normal skin

Best friend: James Black and Christopher Lupin

Twin: Danielle Weasley

Nickname: AJ or Alex mostly AJ

Lupin/Tonks

Christopher Jon Lupin

Light brown hair

Brown eyes

Normal complexion

Normal Skin

Best Friend: James Black and Alexander Weasley

Nickname: CJ or Chris mostly CJ

Sirius/Kelly (mine)

James Conner Black

Coal Black hair

Dark eyes

Normal skin

Normal complexion

Best friend: James Black and Alexander Weasley

Draco/Pansy

Logan Luscious Malfoy

Light blonde hair

Blue eyes

Porcelain skin

Siblings: Doyle Malfoy was younger by one year and Cassandra Malfoy younger my one year and 9 months.

Best Friend: Xavier Flint

Draco/Pansy

Doyle Draconeus Malfoy

Dark hair

Grey eyes

Porcelain skin

Flawless complexion

Best friend: Nicolas Flint

Younger sister my 9 months Cassandra Malfoy

Older Brother by a year Logan Malfoy

Draco/Pansy

Cassandra Caitlyn Malfoy

Blonde hair

Teal eyes

Tan skin

Flawless skin

Best friend Clarissa Zabini

Youngest sister

Logan older by 1 year and nine months and Doyle older by nine months

Nickname: Cassy or Cass

Blaise/Leanne (mine)

Clarisse Marie Zabini

Dark hair

Dark eyes

Tan skin

Flawless complexion

Best Friend Cassandra Malfoy

Nickname: Rissa or Riss

Marcus Flint/Monica (mine)

Xavier Marcus Flint

Dark hair

Blue eyes

Tan

Best friend: Logan Malfoy

Nicolas Flint younger brother. Older my 1 year

Marcus/Monica

Nicolas Marcus Flint

Dark hair

Dark eyes

Porcelain skin

Nickname: nick

Best friend: Doyle Malfoy


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Just so no one gets confused in this fanfic I have it so that Sirius Black didn't die and that

Chapter one

Letters

**The Potter's home **

"Mom, Dad it came IT CAME IT CAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE." I shouted

"Hunny calm down." My dad Harry potter remarked

"Oh Hun let me see let me see." Said Ginny Potter running down there stairs and hugging me.

"I am so proud of you."

"Now I see where she gets this from."

"Harry be quit I am just so happy."

"We better get going." He said looking at his watch

"Yeah you're right and we still need to drop her off at Sirius's beforehand." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh mom do I have to go I hate James he is such a jerk."

"Brenna don't talk like that now let's go." Ginny said walking over to the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder and then she disappeared.

"But dad I don't want to go he is always starting with me and trying to push me around."

"Now Brenna do you remember that right hook that Uncle Bill thought you."

"Yeah."

"Well if James puts his hands on you then use it." Harry said while smirking

"But mom always told me to keep my hands to myself."

"When have you ever listened to your mother?"

"Good point."

"Great now lets go were late." He guided her to the fire place.

**The Black home**

"James your letter came." Kelly Black shouted up the stairs to her 11 year old son.

"Ok."

"He doesn't seem that exited now does he." Kelly said to her husband

"Hey by the time September 1st rolls around he will be looking forward to it." Sirius said

Then Ginny Potter appeared in the fire place. She looked all happy like.

"By the look on your face I'd say that Brenna got her letter from Hogwarts." Kelly said

"Yeah and she is really happy I don't think Harry is though he just doesn't want to let her go."

"You do know what I am standing right here along with our daughter and I really don't like being talked about when I am in the same room and is it a crime that I don't ever want my daughter to grow up?"

"YES!" Me and Mom said at the same time

Brenna was standing between her two parents and Sirius couldn't believe the resemblance that she had in both Harry and Ginny. She had raven hair that came to her shoulders and had bright green eyes with a few specks of honey brown in them. She had Ginny's fragile look but anyone who met her could tell that she packed a fiery punch.

Just then his son James ran down the stairs and anyone could tell that he took after his dad. The attitude, the coal black hair, the build, everything was his dads except his eyes his blight blue eyes were from his mom.

"Thanks for watching Brenna today Kelly." Ginny said

"No problem Tonks is bringing Chris over on her way to work so they can hang out." When Kelly said this Brenna let out a groan.

"You didn't let me finish Ron is bring the twins by too. If you don't mind I can take her to get her school stuff in Diagon Ally today cause I have to run in there anyway so I can just take the kids and we can pick there stuff up then."

"Sure that's fine with me. Brenna you have the key right? Now I hate to rush off but I am already late for work I'll pick her up around 6 ok."

"No problem. See you at 6." After that was said Ginny and Harry apperated out of the house

Just then Tonks and her Son Chris appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey guys hate to drop and run but I'm late."

"Tonks wait."

"Yeah Kel."

"I am taking Brenna and James to Diagon Ally to get there school things do you want me to take Chris with us?"

"Yea that would save me a whole lot of time." "Chris you know your vault number and have your key?"

"Yea mom. Aunt Kelly where is James?" he asked

"In his room." She said

Chris ran up the stairs. He also took after his father with the like sandy brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes. He was also a bite skinny.

"Ok but I really must be off." With that Tonks Apperated to the Ministry as well.

Kelly went into the kitchen to start with breakfast. And left Sirius and Brenna in the living room. They heard laughter from upstairs.

"I wonder what there up to?" Sirius said

"Oh when they go to Hogwarts they are going to try to be a combination of the Weasley twins and the Marauders." Brenna said with a mischievous grin.

"What do you know?" Sirius said seeing the grin

"It's not what I know it's what I have." She said with a smile

"And what do you have?"

"Well first off dad's invisibility cloak and second the Marauder's map." She said

"Hey anyone home?" Danielle Weasley shouted stepping out of the fire place. Her twin Alex soon followed. Danielle took after her mom with caramel colored brown hair and honey colored eyes but she had her father's freckles her twin on the other hand looked just like there father with the red hair and the freckles.

"Good your all here we must be on our way." Kelly said stepping out form the kitchen and handing them all a pop-tart.

"Chris James get down here were leaving." Kelly shouted up the stairs. Just then Chris and James walked down the stairs. Kelly through them Pop-tarts too. Then she walked over to the fireplace and said "Diagion Ally."

Then it was Chris, Alex, James, Danielle then me. When I went I got a little choked up so it came out a little struggled and when I landed I looked around and didn't recognize anything. Then I saw a sign that said…………


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Knockturn Ally and the Train ride

I saw a sign that said KnockTurn ally. I then got scared I heard about this place from dad a lot of bad people hang around here. People who used to be death eaters and being Harry Potter's daughter this isn't a good spot to be. So I started to walk trying to get out of there as fast as I could. Then I heard.

"Well well what do we have here? She is a pretty little thing don't you think so Logan?" said the voice of a guy who looked about a year or so older then me he had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Xavier I do think so. But doesn't she look familiar to you?" said the guy named Logan he had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes she does I just can't remember where I seen her face before. What is your name beautiful?"

"Her name is none of your damn business." Said a voice form behind me when I turned around I saw Alex, James, Chris and Danielle behind me James was the one who voiced the comment.

"Well if it isn't little Black how is the blood traitor by the way?" said Logan I could tell that James was getting mad about the comment because his fists were closing.

"James forget it they aren't worth your time." I said

"Brenna no one talks about my dad like that now you and Danielle get out of here." He said shoving me towards Danielle.

"What did you say to us sweetheart? I really don't think I heard you correctly." Logan said

"Well let me refresh your memory." I said putting my face about an inch away from his. "You and your friend over there aren't worth my time and if I were you I would back the hell off right now before I let black, Lupin, and Weasley kick your good for nothing ass." He looked impressed and before I could pull my face always he grabbed me by the waist pulled me closer and pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. It lasted for about 10 seconds he then pulled away and him and his friend walked away laughing I was fuming. I was about to attack him but Alex, Chris, and James were holding me back.

"What did you just say they aren't worth our time." Alex said

"Yeah but that was before he kissed me."

"We have to get back before Kelly notices that were missing." Chris said walking away I didn't want to follow but I knew I had to so I did we found Kelly looking for us.

"Where have you 5 been?" Kelly asked with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry Aunt Kelly we just had to go look at the new Firebolt 250 it was awesome." I said lying through my teeth. The sad thing is she believed me.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We brought all of our school things. Then September 1st rolled around everyone was really excited including the guys even though they won't admit it.

After my parents and I walked through the plat form. When mom hugged me then dad but when dad hugged me it was so tight I would barely breathe.

"Now I don't want you to go looking for trouble." Dad said

"I promise I wont." I said with my fingers crossed behind my back him and mom walked off the platform. I grabbed my trunk but it just wouldn't budge. I tried again it still wouldn't budge.

"Hey Bren over here." I saw Dani waving to me. I pointed to my trunk so she walked over and helped me pick it up we manage to get a cart all to ourselves.

"Where are the guys?" "They are off somewhere planning some new prank to pull on us."

"Thought so." The train ride went uneventful form then on we changed into our school robes. When the train stopped we stepped out and saw my dad's friend Hagrid calling for us first years. We got into boats that seemed to move themselves. We rode over to the lake and there waiting on the castle steps stood a stern looking woman with square glasses and had her graying black hair tied back into a tight bun. She led us into the entrance hall.

"Now there are 4 houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Your house will be like your family you will earn points for your house and at the end of the year the house with the most points gets a cup." She walked back into the great hall and everyone started whispering to each other. About 10 minutes later she came back out and said "There ready for you now."

A/N I know this chapter is short sorry about that now please review.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N thanks to Mrs. Drew Malfoy and Emma Laraliean for reviewing

Chapter Three

The Sorting and The Howler

We walked into the great hall I was terrified I would also tell that Danielle was too. She was standing there digging her nails into my arm. We listened as the A's got sorted then we heard.

**James Black. **

We watched as James walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah James Black were to put you I see you're a trouble maker. You are sly you would do well in Slytherin but then again you have lots of courage you are loyal to your friends and would protect them lets see **GRYFFINDOR!" **_The hat yelled. Everyone applauded.

They went through some more people then they got to the F's

Nicolas Flint was the name called out. The hat barley touched his head when it called out **_SLYTHERIN._** The tabled closest to the doors applauded I watched him walk over to it and sit next to the boy who I met in Knockturn ally I think his friend called him Xavier they looked alike I think they may be brothers. They went through some more letters.

Christopher Lupin.

I watched Chris walk up and get sorted into Gryffindor as well there was really no surprise there.

Cassandra Malfoy was called next. A girl with blonde hair and teal eyes walked up the hat was put on her head and she was also sorted into Slytherin. My father would tell me about the Malfoy's and how they were an evil family. The girl on the stage looked young and innocent. I guess looks can be deceiving. She look a seat next to the boy who………ewww………kissed me in Knockturn ally. They also looked alike they must be brother and sister.

Doyle Malfoy was called next that was they other girls brother although he looked nothing like them he had dark hair and the most beautiful silver eyes. The hat took a long time to figure out where to put him but did eventually put him into Slytherin. Oddly enough he didn't look to happy about it he sat down as far away from his brother as possible.

My name was called next the hall feel quite. I had to literally pry Danielle's hands off my arm and when I walked on stage when I got up there I sat down on the stole and the hat was placed on my head.

"_Ah Miss. Brenna Potter so nice to finally meet you I see that you will do great things it is all hear in your head you could do well in Slytherin they could help you on your path to greatness but then again what would your friends think you being in Slytherin however you also show great courage so where to put you. You would do well in all houses but I think Slytherin suits you best yes **SLYTHERIN.**" _When the hat called that out I felt like I was about to cry. I just sat there until I was told to go join my table what could I do. Oh god my father was going to kill me what would the housemates do to me. I sat down and just closed my eyes willing the tears always then I watched as my friends were called up Alex was sorted into Gryffindor. However when Danielle was called up the weirdest thing happened the hat called out Slytherin I wanted to jump for joy at least I wouldn't be the only one in Slytherin but then again Danielle would have it rough she would be the first Weasley sorted into Slytherin. She sat down next to me.

"I feel like I'm about cry." She said when she sat next to me.

"I know what you mean just close your eyes and think happy thoughts and will the tears away." I told her

Clarisse Zabini was the last person called up.

She was also sorted into Slytherin she sat down next to Cassandra Malfoy. Dumbledore made some announcements about how the Forbidden Forest was as always forbidden he read out a list of things that weren't aloud in the hallways most of which came form Fred and George Weasley's shop. Danielle and I just grinned at each other.

"Now Tuck in" Dumbledore said and with that the food appeared. Danielle and I really didn't eat all that much everyone in the hall kept giving us weird looks including our own table. When we were dismissed from the hall we were taken to the Slytherin common room and told where we were to sleep we had to share the room with Cassandra Malfoy and Clarissa Zabini. We learned a lot about them there really weren't all that bad.

"It really doesn't seem like Slytherin is all that bad." Danielle told me that morning on our way to breakfast.

"I know they all seem perfectly nice."

"Do you remember those guys that were in Knockturn ally?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I was just thinking those are what we make most Slytherins to be like and some probably are I mean we only have gotten a chance to talk to Cassandra and Clarissa."

"You might be right so I suggest we keep our guard up. I mean most of these kids come from families of death eaters and we come from families that fight death eaters." We walked into the great hall and just sat down at the end of the table and when the mail got there an owl landed on the table that had both our names on it. I looked at Danielle and then back that the letter.

"Bren we just got a howler."

"I know what we should do."

"We have to open it."

"I don't want to open it you open it." And Danielle did just that.

_BRENNA LILLION POTTER_ came the voice of her father.

**DANIELLE ANNE WEASLEY** came the voice of my Uncle Ron Danielle's Father

(a/n just so you don't get confused Ron's voice it's going to me in bold and Harry's voice is going to be in italics.)

**HOW COULD YOU TWO GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN NO ONE IN OUR FAMILY HAS EVER BEEN SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN.**

_BRENNA I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU. YOU ARE A POTTER AND ARE SURPOSED TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR._

**HARRY SHE IS ALSO HALF WEASLEY AND WEASLEYS ARE SURPOSED TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR AS WELL. DANIELLE HOW COULD YOU LET THE HAT DO THIS. **

_BRENNA YOU MOM IS IN TEARS. _

**SO IS YOUR MOTHER DANIELLE**

_WHEN YOU GET BACK FROM SCHOOL YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. _

**THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO AS WELL DANIELLE A LOT OF EXPLAINING. **

With that the letter burst into flames and practically ate itself. I could tell that Danielle was about to cry so I put my arm around her and lead he out of the hall and back up to our room. I sat her on the bed and just let her cry her eyes out. I tried to put a comforting arm around her and then I started to cry after about 10 minutes we just stopped and looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why did I have a feeling they were going to do something like that?" Danielle asked me

"Because they are over protective fathers who think that Slytherins are cruel and full of hatred."

"I hope that you guys don't really think that of us do you?" came a voice from the doorway we turned around and saw Cassandra and Clarisse standing there. I looked at Danielle who didn't have hate in her eyes.

"No we could never hate you." And with that said we walked over and hugged them.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter Four

Cassandra's Howler and Brenna's Good News

The year went on and Danielle, Cassandra, Clarisse, and me became the best of friends I told them about the map and the invisibility cloak. Our first prank of the year was to get back at Cassandra's brother Logan for that stunt he pulled in Knockturn ally. Cassandra didn't mind at all. She liked that fact that someone was going to stand up to he brother and she liked it even better that we were girls.

The first thing we did was have Cassandra and Clarissa go get Logan and Xavier and lures them into an empty class room. Then Danielle and me appeared and put the tickling charm on them. We then walked out of the room. I know not the best prank but what can I say we are only first years.

The next morning at breakfast they were shooting evil looks our way. We just grinned when Doyle Malfoy saw this he walked over to us.

"What did you guys do to them?"

"Let's just say that we thought that they need a good laugh." I said with an evil grin.

"What did you girls do?"

"Well brother dear we just happened to find them in an empty charms classroom and we put a tickling charm on them times 4." Cassandra's brother started laughing at that.

"Your right Cassandra they did need to lighten up." Just then an owl landed in front of Cassandra. The letter was red.

"Cass that's a howler." Clarisse said

"I can see that but what should I do?"

"You have to open it or else it will open itself so just open it and get it over with." I told her

"I can't I'm scared. Bren you do it for me." I got up and walked over to the letter and opened it and out came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

_**CASSANDRA MALFOY I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED TO YOU. HANGING AROUND WITH THAT POTTER GIRL. YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DON'T BREAK YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH HER AND WEASLEY THEN DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS. AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR BROTHER I CAN'T BELEAVE YOU. NOW I AM ORDERING YOU TO BRAKE OFF THE FRIEND SHIP WITH THOSE TWO MUDBLOOD LOVERS NOW. **_

With that Cassandra ran out of the room crying. Danielle, Clarisse and me ran after her. We however didn't make it out the great hall we were stopped by Chris, Alex, and James.

"I can't believe you two hanging out with Malfoy trash bad enough you get sorted into Slytherin." James said

"Do you have any idea how much you have upset our family?" Alex asked

"Your mothers where crying for weeks when they found out. Now we tried to accept this but then you go and become friends with Malfoy and Zabini."

"After the month we have been in school you guys haven't said more then a handful of words to us and now that you found out who our friends are you suddenly want to accept us well guess what you haven't even spoken to Cassandra or Clarisse." I said

"You only judge them for who there families are." Danielle said then Clarissa spoke up.

"First of all where do you get off telling them who they can be friends with second off you have never meet me or Cass now you are judging us because of who you think we are well guess what my parents may be death eaters but that doesn't mean that me and Cassy are so I strongly advise you to back the hell off." And with that she walked past them after Cassandra and me and Danielle followed.

We found Cassandra in one of the girl's bathrooms crying.

"Aw hunny are you ok." Danielle asked her I just went and sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"We will totally understand if you don't want to be friends with us anymore." I said but deep down inside I was hurt I knew me and Danielle had come to love her like a sister over the past month.

"No I want to keep being friend with you two. I love all of you like sisters." She stood up and gave Danielle, me and Clarissa a hug.

"Hey after you ran out of the great hall all three of us ran after you but then Chris Lupin, James Black, and my brother Alex stopped us and started going on an on about us being friends and then kept going on and on about us being with a bad crowd of people. Then me and Brenna started yelling at them and the next thing you know our sweet quite Clarissa got all in there face about how they really don't know anything about you two. You should have seen the look on there faces."

Cassandra smiled I wish I could have been there to see it.

"Hey we gotta book it if we want to be on time for potions." Clarissa said trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah she is right we have to go."

With that we all grabbed our stuff and started walking towards the dungeons. Me and Danielle were the only Slytherins that Prof. Snape really didn't like. We have a feeling that it is because of who our parents are. He was always more harsh to us then he was to the other Slytherins he treated us like he treated the Gryffindors except he never took points off his own house. We reached the Dungeons just in time we took our seats right before Snape walked in. He was his normal self the whole trying to make Danielle and me screw up but since Danielle is so smart we all know that won't happen. The worst part about potions is that we have it with the Gryffindors which means that we have it with Alex, James, and Chris they weren't to happy that class and kept glaring at us. We just laughed every time we saw this.

By the time Christmas rolled around Cassandra was terrified to go home scared about what her dad would do to her Clarissa was scared to go home as well. So I wrote a letter home to my parents.

Dear mom and dad,

Do you think it would be ok if I brought home a couple of friends for Christmas they are in a really tight bind and have no place to go I was hoping that you would say yes. Please Owl me back.

Love your daughter,

Brenna Potter

P.S Danielle says hi.

The next morning I got there response.

Dear Brenna,

Your mother and I discussed it and we think that it would be fine if you had a couple of friends stay with us during Christmas Break. We will see you at the platform.

All our love,

Harry James Potter

And

Ginny Potter

After I read that I ran all the way to the Slytherin Girls Dormitory to let the girls know the good new. When I told them they were so happy they had tears in there eyes.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own

I know I went from First Person to Third Person please forgive me but the rest of the story will be in Third Person………..I think And with the whole Clarisse and Clarrissa thing it is Clarisse

Chapter Five

Chris, James, Alex, Brenna, Danielle, Clarisse and Cassandra Floo'ed to Brenna's house with Dumbledore's permission. When they got there Danielle and Brenna were crushed almost crushed to death by having been hugged by there mothers. While the boys only got slaps on there backs from there fathers.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much." Ginny said to Brenna." Now who is it that you brought home?" She asked.

"Mom, Dad I would like for you to meet two of Danielle's and my best friends. Cassandra Malfoy and Clarisse Zabini." She said and there were many intakes of breath.

"Brenna can me and your mother have a word with you in the other room?" Harry asked her.

"Of course father." She said walking out.

They walked into the next room.

"Are you crazy? We can't have a Malfoy and a Zabini living under our roof. I forbid it your just going to have to send them back to Hogwarts." He said.

"Dad. You can't be serious." Brenna yelled at him.

"I am very serious." He said turning red.

"Fine." Brenna said walking out of the room leaving Harry with a self satisfied smirk on his face that wouldn't last long. Ginny and him followed her into the next room.

"Girls change of plans we are going back to Hogwarts." Brenna said grabbing her trunk and some floo powder.

"Brenna what do you think your doing?" Harry yelled.

"They go I go see you next summer. Love you. Bye. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Brenna said. Followed by Cassandra, Clarisse, and Danielle.

"Brenna, Danielle we are so sorry." Cassandra said.

"No its not you my father is just being a major prick right now. No worries." She said hugging her.

"Yeah no worries." Danielle said hugging her next.

That Christmas all four of them spent away from there families they also made sure to plain pranks for the new year.

A/N: Short but what can i say exept i'm sorry


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

Chapter Six

The Female Marauders

A couple of weeks after school started I got an owl and the biggest Surprise was that it was from Sirius.

Dear Brenna,

I have been doing an awful lot of thinking about why you and Danielle would be sorted into Slytherin then seeing you at Christmas and seeing how you stood up to James and your parents for your friends and I also heard about that prank you pulled on 2 other Slytherins. Not as good as the ones that my friends and I did back in school. I also ran into Narcissa Malfoy. As you knew she is my cousin and we had a very long talk turns out she never sided with Voldermort she has been a spy for Voldermort as for her son he is a death eater but Cassandra on the other hand had been spending most of her time at Narcissa's house after Luscious died. Draco seems to have the same views as his father about how women should be kept in the dark so whenever there were meetings he would send Cassandra to Narcissa's. I am currently trying to change your father's point of view on her. I apologize for the way I acted on Christmas.

Love,

Sirius Black

P.S. If I can make it up to you by giving you ideas for some new pranks the female Marauders to play just let me knew.

I couldn't believe what I was reading Sirius Black was admitting he was wrong. That had to be a first. I passed the note to each of my friends.

"You knew that's not a bad thing to do." Clarissa said

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked

"To ask him for help on pranking the guys." Clarissa said.

"Yeah and I kinda like the name he gave us The Female Marauders." Danielle said

"Yeah but did you knew the original Marauders became animagies. Well all except one he was a werewolf." I said

"Wow that must be really cool." Clarissa said

"Yeah that's how they got there nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Really what were there forms?" Clarissa asked

"Well Remus Lupin was Moony he was the Werewolf. Sirius Black was Padfoot he is a big dog that looks like a grim. James Potter was Prongs he was a stag. We really don't talk about wormtail much but he was Peter Pettigrew his animal form is a rat I think it suits him nicely." I said that last part with coldness in my voice. I then started to look for my charms book in my bag I could have swore I grab it.

"Does the reason you don't talk about him have anything to do with the paper and how it still won't give up on the fact that Sirius Black is innocent and how they are still looking for Pettigrew?" Clarissa asked

"Yup." Danielle said.

"Well let's not dwell on the past." I said while I got up.

"Bren where are you going?" Clarissa asked

"I forgot my charms book in the dorm room I'll see you guys in charms." I said then ran out of the great hall. I really thought I grabbed it. I ran all the way to the Slytherin Common room only to find it empty I walked up to the girls dorm and only to find Logan Malfoy sitting on my bed.

"Looking for this?" He said while he through my Charms book at my feet.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" I couldn't help remember the letter that Sirius sent me it said that Cassandra went to her Grandmothers but nothing about what the boys did.

"See I wanted to discuss that little prank that you pulled." He said sneering.

"Aw did the big bad Logan Malfoy not like the tickling charm."

"See that's the thing. You don't learn the tickling charm till 2nd year cause we just learned it last week and I just simple wanted to know how you and 3 others learned it." He said

"Well it does help to have the smartest girl in the school be one of your best friends." I said

"Ah that's right Danielle Weasley how could I forget about her I will just have to pay her a visit." He said with a grin

"If come with in 10 feet of Danny then I will personally beat the snot out of you do you understand?" I hissed

"You knew what Potter on one hand I am starting to understand why the sorting hat put you into Slytherin but then on the other you have that whole Loyalty to the friends thing, and that is a Gryffindor trait. However I'm also loyal to certain people."

"Like Voldermort." I said he flinched

"I also have people who are loyal to me."

"Really Malfoy you aren't the only one who has people Loyal to them." I said with a grin.

"Is that a threat Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy I am threatening you if you come near any of my girls I will kill. I will make it look like an accident and I doubt many people would miss you." With that I grabbed my charms book and walked out.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly J.K Rowling does that women is pure genius.

Chapter Seven 

Anger, Detention

Danielle was sitting in Charm's waiting for Brenna to get back and when she did she stormed in and sat down. Danielle could tell that she was angry was she plopped down next to her.

"Ok you were gone what 10 minutes what could possibly make you this angry."

"Logan." Was all she said.

"Yup my brother could do that." Cassandra said from behind them.

"What did he do this time?" Clarissa asked

"I really don't want to talk about it but I am so writing Sirius back to get that prank." She practically growled. Then Professor Flitwick started his lesson. However Brenna wasn't taking notes she was to busy writing a letter home to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Brenna here. Anyway I am writing back about those pranks you were telling me about. Let's just say that a Mister Logan Malfoy is trying to push my buttons and I want to be ready for him. So what did you have in mind? Please write back soon. _

_Love, _

_Brenna Lillian Potter_

After Charms Brenna told the girls that she had to go owl Sirius and that she would met them in Potions. She ran to the owlery as fast as her legs could take her. She grabbed one of the school owls and told it were to go. Hopefully Sirius would write back soon. She barley made it into potions in time. She took her seat just as Professor Snape walked in. For some reason Snape hated Brenna and Danielle no one really knew why except for him. He never took points away because Slytherin was after all him house.

During this particular class Brenna really wasn't into it. So before the end of class she did manage to blow up her caldron. She got detention for that. After that Brenna was in a bad mood all day and it really didn't help that Logan and all his little lapdogs were smirking at her the whole time or that James and his little cronies were glaring at her all the time. She walked to detention in a very bad mood that night not really wanting to do anything but sleep but no that little visit from Logan had made her so angry she landed detention and points taken off by McGonagall.

She open Snape's classroom door and walked in and there sitting in Snape's chair with his feet up on the desk like he own the place was the person who pissed her off so much in the first place.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well the dear old Professor couldn't be here had other pressing matters to attended to and asked me if I would be so kind into looking over your detention." He said with a smirk. She just glared at him.

"Wow don't you just wish that your looks could kill?" He asked

"Only when I'm near you."

"Well get used to it sweetheart cause where going to be here for the next 3 and half hours together."

She just growled and took a seat in the back of the class room.

"Tell me Potter did you enjoy that kiss we shared in Knockturn Ally?" He asked she just glared some more.

"Come on tell me. I bet you just stay up during the night thinking about and then you reach down inside your pajama pants thinking about all the things I could do to your body and just start to……." He never got to finish that sentence.

"That's enough Malfoy you really want the truth. Well the truth is you sicken me and after you kissed me all I wanted to do was beat the snot out of you. The only reason I didn't was because Black was holding me back." With that she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll learn to love me." He shouted after her then started laughing.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Eight**

"I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!" Brenna shouted down the corridor.

"Who do you hate?" Someone asked behind her.

Brenna turned around and came face to face with Doyle Malfoy.

"No one." Brenna said and started to walk away.

"It's my brother isn't it?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah." Brenna said with a blush.

"Don't worry about it I heard everyone hates him. It's like a family trait." He said with a smile.

"I don't understand?" Brenna said.

"Don't understand what?"

"How you and Cassandra can be related to such a black hearted bastered." Brenna said with a smile.

"Easy Logan is the carbon copy of our father. Dear old dad molded him into a mini him. He forgot about his second son and never really cared about his daughter." Doyle said with a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up old memories."

"It's fine. Wait weren't you supposed to be in detention?" Doyle asked

"Yeah but it got interrupted by that bastered you call a brother. He was supposed to watch me. Uhhhh I just hate him so much. I wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face." Brenna said punching the wall.

Doyle grabbed her hand. "Brenna we need to get you to the hospital wing." He said looking at the blood.

"I'm fine." She said and turned to walked away. Doyle grabbed her wrist. "Doyle if you ever want to have children I suggest you step back." Brenna said then pulled her wrist away.

**NEXT DAY **

**GREAT HALL**

Brenna didn't tell the girls what happened in detention of the encounter with Doyle afterwards they would just be worried about her and she didn't want that. All she wanted was to get Logan back and she from reading over Sirius's letters knew how to do that.

"Danielle I need you to teach me the summoning spell." She said during dinner.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I have the next prank in mind." Brenna said with a smirk. Danielle just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you plan on doing?" Danielle asked.

"Let's just say that I hope Logan isn't self conscious." She then got up and walked away.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**GREAT HALL**

Danielle. Cassandra, Clarisse, and Brenna grinned at each other.

"Are you guys ready?" Clarisse asked nervously.

"You bet." Brenna wanted this so much. "Oh look here he comes." She nodded towards the great hall doors. "Separate" Brenna said and they all walked into different corners of the great hall.

"Accio Logan's cloak." Cassandra said under her breath. Logan's cloak flew to her corner.

"Accio Logan's tie." Clarisse whispered and Logan's tie flew towards her corner.

"Accio Logan's shirt." Danielle said with a giggle and his shirt flew towards her corner.

Brenna smirked. "Accio Logan's pants." And Logan's pants flew towards her reveling boxers with little snitches on them. Logan was trying so hard not to blush. Logan made a dash for the door but before he could get there Brenna said "Accio Logan's boxers." And they flew towards her too.

**A/N: Please Review**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**  
CHAPTER NINE**

The school year was coming up soon and ever since the prank in the great hall surprisingly they hadn't heard a single word from Logan after that. It kind of made Brenna feel bad. She didn't mean for it to get that out of hand. However after it Chris, James, and Alex started being a lot nicer to them.

The end of the year exams came and it wasn't too bad for most of them. Then again there was Danielle who spent most of her time in the library before hand and to the distress of Cassandra, Clarisse, and Brenna she dragged them with her.

When they were finally over Danielle was kind of sad.

"Aw hunny chin up. You get to take them all over again next year." Brenna said during dinner one night.

"I know but I spent all that time studying for just one day of exams. This really sucks." Danielle said with a pout.

"Only for you." Cassandra said.

"Now the real problem is what we are going to do with Cassandra and Clarisse." Brenna said.

"Well we can't very well lock them in our trunks and take them home with us then hide them in our rooms till September 1st now can we." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Yes." Brenna said her eyes lighting up.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Yes...Yes we can. Danielle you're a genius." Brenna said doing a little dance.

"Brenna what are you talking about?" Clarisse asked a little scared.

"Girls your coming to our house for the summer come on we have to go pack." Brenna said running out of the great hall.

The girls followed her.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**4 DAYS LATER ON THE TRAIN RIDE HOME**

"Bren I don't see how I let you talk us into this." Clarisse stated.

"Because you really don't want to go back home for the summer holiday." Brenna said cheekily.

"Right." Cassandra muttered.

"Well you two ready?" Danielle asked.

"As we'll ever be." Cassandra said crawling into Brenna's trunk and Clarisse into Danielle's.

Brenna went to lift her trunk and barely managed.

"God Sandra you really need to cut back on the chocolate frogs." Brenna muttered.

"I heard that." Cassandra said from inside the trunk.

"Would you two shut up you'll get us caught." Danielle said.

"Oy you lot over here." They heard Ron shout through the crowed. "Hey midgets get out of the way." He said trying to make his way over to them and making a huge scene about it.

"Oh gods lets just pretend we don't know them." Brenna said.

"Now Potter that's going to be hard seeing is how everyone can see the red hair and everyone knows what a Weasley looks like." They heard a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Logan sneering at them.

"Malfoy didn't you learn your lesson the last time you insulted one of mine." Brenna said with a smirk.

"Sadly yes but see I bet you enjoyed the view of me." He leaned down to try and kiss her but before he got the chance. Brenna's fist collided with his nose.

"Run." Danielle said.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**POTTER HOUSE**

Harry, Ginny, and Brenna walked through the front door when Brenna made a beeline for the stairs for her room.

"Wonder what her hurry is?" Harry said.

"Probably wants to get some rest she did mention in the car that she was sort of tired." Ginny said with a shrug.

**BRENNA'S ROOM**

Just made sure to lock her door and then ran and opened her trunk.

"Oh my god you really need to scrub that thing down because it smells like McGonagall in there." Cassandra said grasping for breath.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now where to put you?" Brenna said with a hand on her chin.

"I can live in the closet it's big enough and you have your own bathroom so that is a plus." Cassandra said.

"Are you sure I mean I can always just keep you in here. My parents never come in my room when I'm not home." Brenna said.

"Positive girl. When I'm at home and my father goes into a fit I used to hide in a closet and it was like my safe haven so don't think twice about it." Cassandra said

"Brenna hunny come on down for lunch." Ginny called through the door.

"Sure mom be there in a minute."

"I have to go down for like an hour I have some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries in my backpack. She said throwing a bag towards her." She said turning towards the door. She looked back and she saw Cassandra walking towards the closet with a smile on her face.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**1 MONTH LATER**

Ginny Weasley walked into Brenna's room with an arm full of laundry in her hands. She went over and opened her closet and let out a scream.

"Crap." Cassandra Malfoy said from inside the closet. It was all she could manage after being woke up by a shriek.

Harry and Brenna came running into the room.

"Crap." Brenna said.

"My words exactly." Cassandra said.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked turning slightly red.

"I can tell no lie." Brenna said all innocently.

"I can tell no lie. Cassandra Malfoy is living in your closet there has to be a lie in there some where." Harry said.

"Well four weeks ago Danielle and I found out that Clarisse and Cassandra didn't want to go home for summer holidays." Brenna said.

"That still doesn't explain why Cassandra Malfoy is living in your closet. Has she been here for four weeks? How come the father knows nothing?" Harry said.

"Well you see I knew you would say no so I kind of snuck her home in my trunk."

Ginny looked like she was going to faint after that was said.

"Wait you said Clarisse and Cassandra so if Cassandra is here that means Clarisse is..." Harry said.

"At Danielle's." Brenna said.

"I have to go floo Ron we will talk about this later." Harry said walking out of the room followed by Ginny.

"Cassandra Malfoy is living in your closet." Brenna said in a mimic of her father. Then her and Cassandra started laughing.

**A/N: Please Review**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**  
Chapter Ten**

**WEASLEY HOUSE**

"DANIELLE ANNE WEASLEY." Danielle heard her name being shouted through the house. Before she could reach her room door her dad throw it open.

"I just got an interesting floo from Harry do you want to know what he said." Ron said bright red with neck veins popping out slightly.

"Ron what are you shouting about?" Hermione said walking into the room.

"Do you want to know what Harry wanted to speak to me about a few minutes ago?" Ron asked.

"Sure why not." Hermione said a little hesitantly.

"HE GOT THE CRAZY IDEA THAT DANIELLE HAS CLARISSE ZABINI LIVING IN HER CLOSET." Ron said.

"Ron hunny calm down I'm sure Danielle wouldn't do something like that. I mean if I just walked over to her closet." Hermione said walking over to the closet. "And open the door I'm sure all I'd find is cloths on hangers." When she opened the door there sat Clarisse smiling innocently at her. Hermione then fainted

"You would think that after helping defeat the dark lord wouldn't faint after finding one of her daughter's best friend's living in her closet." Alexander said from the doorway.

"Alex stay out of this. Now Danielle Harry said that this has been going on for four bloody weeks is that true?" Ron said.

"Daddy I can explain." Danielle said.

"Well you better start." Ron said.

'Well four weeks ago…………………" Danielle started

**

* * *

**

**½ HOUR LATER**

After Danielle explained everything Ron looked kind of calmed down.

"So let me get this straight Clarisse _Zabini _and Cassandra _Malfoy _aren't evil and they both hate who there parents are." Ron said.

"Correct." Danielle said slightly nervous.

"There not evil." Ron said again.

"Mr. Weasley I'm really sorry we just didn't know what do to do. I think I'll just floo home now" Clarisse said.

"Oh no hunny you can't go home. You'll stay here until the start of term with us." Hermione said.

"Are you mad women?" Ron whispered to her.

"Ron did you ever think that we never really got to know her and that you just jumped to conclusions."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley." Clarisse said.

"Now we have to move you into the spare room we can't have you living in the closet anymore now can we?" Hermione said with a smile.

**

* * *

**

**POTTER HOUSE**

**AFTER A LOT OF EXPLAINING**

"I think she should stay the rest of the summer." Ginny said with a smile.

"What do you know who her family is?" Harry said.

"Harry you are being such a hypocrite. Do you realize that Sirius and her share the same family and what would Sirius have done if your father's parents hadn't expected him." Ginny said with a grin.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr. Fine she can stay." Harry said and then exited Brenna's room.

"Don't worry dear he just has to get used to it. Now let's see about getting you a room." Ginny said making Cassandra's trunk levitate in the air.

**

* * *

**

That summer was the greatest the girls had had in a long time. They spent most of the night at either Danielle's house or Brenna's and Harry and Ron did come around and start to like Clarisse and Cassandra when they realize that they weren't going to hex them every time they entered the room.

Summer when by so fast and then it was time for the girls to start there second year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

fini

**A/N: Finished yay look for the sequal (Brenna Potter Year 2  
**


End file.
